Poreless skin and American girl hair
by Foreverchuckblairbass
Summary: Take your pore-less skin and american girl hair and get out! - what i hope to happen in season 3! sorry if all of this sucks! its my first. please READ! please! I do not own GG. please read and enjoy! tell me if i should continue! it will be better!
1. Chapter 1

As I walk into suite 1812 I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How could he? I just couldn't believe this. I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom and let my stomach out. I couldn't. I couldn't move. I couldn't let him do this to me. The only thing that crossed my mind at the moment was whore. She's a whore with my boyfriend! In the Very place where he has done the same exact thing he was going to do with her with me! And where we both have said 'I love you'. This wasn't something I could just let go on.

"Um who are you and what do you think you are doing here?" The blonde asked me. She glared. Obviously she could hear the door. I didn't answer for a second. Was this what Chuck wants me to be like? Her? The blonde then stated "We were about to do something so if you don't mind…"

"I do mind as a matter of fact. Me, you're asking who I am and why I'm here!! I should be asking you! you whore!" I started screaming. "I am Chuck's girlfriend! And I know for a fact you're not! So take your American girl hair and pore-less skin and get out!"

"You're crazy." The bimbo mumbled as she walked out of the suite. I had to smile at that and nod my head. Then all I could do is look at Chuck with utter disgust and walk away.

"Blair!" Chuck screamed as I walk out of his room. I had a lot to say to him, but I couldn't even look at him again.

"I wasn't kissing her! I was pushing her off when you came in and you know it!" After he said that I turned around to talk to him. As much as I didn't want to look at him, I had to.

"Can I be sure you were pushing her off? How did she even get up to your suite? Maybe you couldn't drop your old womanizing habits. I guess old habits are hard to die from." I was about to start crying, I couldn't hold back the tears so I started to walk off. Then he grabs me by the shoulder.

"Blair Waldorf, why in the world would I cheat on you? I love you. I meant it when I told you. I really do love you. She came up to my suite because she said she knew something about my father. I thought it was about the gentlemen's club. She said it was private so we came up here." His eyes were sincere and almost looked like he was tearing. Chuck Bass never cries. The only time I have ever seen him cry was the night of my mothers wedding. But I still couldn't believe him. With his past, I just couldn't.

"Chuck, I want to believe you but I can't. I came here to tell you something important and I see you and her." I was sobbing at this point. I couldn't bear it any longer. I started to walk off to the elevator, he ran after me screaming my name. Once again I turned around, I didn't look him in the eye. If I did I wouldn't be able to stand up for myself. I would give in the second I did.

"You know you believe me. I am not cheating on you! I would never Blair! You are the first girl that has actually had my heart! I would and could never do that to you! We aren't living the past anymore. That was my reputation, but it's not been since I've been with you. I love you more than anything Blair. And I know you believe what I am telling you." He was telling the truth. I gave in. I threw myself in his arms and kissed him passionately, he kissed back deeply.

"I know Chuck. I just keep thinking about what happens when school starts, what if you find someone better than me or someone really fantastic and you forget all about me." Honestly, this all was starting to sound just a little crazy after what he just told me, but I had to throw it out there.

"First of all, you are the best thing that could ever happen to me and I am very lucky for that. Second, you are fantastic and amazing and gorgeous! You are everything a guy could want! I've never met someone like you before. And third, how the hell could I forget you Blair?! Especially with the things you can do…" He had his signature smirk on. Oh how much I love his smirk. He was closing the space between us. I felt his breath on my neck and his hand rubbing my thigh.

"Chuck! Not in the hallway of all places! Any one can see us!"

"I'm sorry, but you look so sexy right now and irresistible. It's you I need to worry about forgetting about me. God Blair, I love you."

"I love you too Chuck." As we are walking back into his suite, I sit on the edge of his bed, and he grabs a drink. His usual scotch.

"Now you said you came here to tell me something important. Are you okay? Is something wrong? Is it about earlier because I am sorry." He sits next to me, rubbing my back with one hand while sipping his scotch. It was none of those reasons. Not even close to what happened today. I have to tell him but I don't know how. Take a deep breath…

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant." I stared at him. His expression was blank. I wasn't so sure he was upset or happy.

"Chuck?" He drowned his scotch.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" He asked. His face was still blank as he looked at me.

"I'm sure." I looked him in the eye when I told him.

"We are going to have a baby." He had a smile on his face and he kissed me passionately.

"Yes we are! I can't wait! Oh! Especially for the shopping!" I was so relieved that he is happy about this. He chuckled at my comment.

"Blair, we have a lot of time to do that. We just need to figure out what we are going to do about the baby." He was getting pretty serious. And he is right, we do have time.

"Well we are keeping it." I said. There is no way I am getting rid of my baby. Our baby.

"No, of course we are keeping it. I wouldn't ever do that to our baby. I mean how are we doing this. With you and I." I love how he says _our_ baby. He doesn't seem scared at all. Well that's Chuck Bass for you. I guess he's in for the full run.

"Well, just like the baby shopping. We will figure it all out." I think that's what we should do right now. Just let it all sink in. I mean we have 9 months. Well whatever he wants to plan, I hope its way before this baby is born.

"Now you compare our future to baby shopping. I guess I can deal with that." He had his signature smirk on and he chuckled with his hand on my stomach.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant we have time." _Hopefully the before the baby is born_ I muttered under my breath, excusing it as a cough.

"I know what you meant Waldorf. So what's the plan for tonight?" He asked, getting up to re-fill his glass.

"Well I'm actually starving, so dinner is a must. Then we should see a movie." I said watching him. Something I can not do for the next 9 months. No alcohol. Maybe I should get Chuck to stop drinking so much too.

"The dinner sounds nice but what movie?' He asked as he eyed me. He knew what movie I wanted to see, but I heard the hope in his voice that I would change my mind.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's silly. It's only the best movie of all time." He glared, I knew he was joking though. I know he secretly loves it as much as I do.

"Blair…" Well, maybe not as much as I like it, but he always watches it with me so that's gotta count for something.

"Let's just go out to dinner and we can discuss this later, but you know I am going to win." I said. He smirked at me and grabbed for my hand. The elevator ride was quite, but it was a comfortable quite. Then we approached his limo. The memory still plays in my head probably as much it does with him.

"Do you miss it?" I asked him, breaking the silence and looking out the window still holding his hand.

"Miss what Blair?" He sounded confused, then I turned my head to look at him.

"The game, the way things were before all of this." He then stroked my cheek, and thought for a quick second.

"We played that game for so long. We tortured each other. None of us wanted to lose and that's why it took us so long to get here. We played it for so long. I can honestly say I don't miss it but I am grateful for it. We would never be here right now, with our child in you." I started tearing at his words. He is so sweet. No one has ever really seen the true Chuck Bass besides me.

"Chuck Bass a romantic. Who knew?" I said it as a joke, yet serious. The first time I ever said it was at his father wedding after he said his speech for his father and Lily. But I don't think it really was for them.

"You know and so does the rest of New York. And I am proud to say my womanizing days are over and I am a one woman man about to be a daddy." He had a smile on. A genuine smile that he normally didn't let people ever see. I didn't really see it until the past month we've been spending together.

"I am going to be a mommy. Ahh! This is so exciting Chuck!" I have to smile at the thought of our baby. And it looks like he does to. I think we can make the perfect little family.

"It is exciting. Looks like we are here." As the driver opened the door for us to get out, Chuck stepped out and held out his hand. Not only a romantic but he is also such a gentleman.

"Casanis, Bass? Nice choice. Especially the lower east side." The only place that Chuck and I like in New York is The upper east side. The only place in all of New York.

"Blair, You have to admit this is a good restaurant, Butter was getting a little old, And the Palace bar wasn't appropriate for us on this occasion."

"Well, this is a good restaurant. And I guess I could deal with the place they decided to put this restaurant. And we have every right to celebrate." We walked into the restaurant and we were seated immediately. Chuck and the waiter were speaking French, ordering our drinks. Soon came with two glasses and a bottle of Pelligrino.

"No scotch tonight Bass?" I said eyeing the Pelligrino.

"I am saving that for later and we aren't only drinking this. We have champagne on the way, but you only get to drink a little. We will not harm the baby. And you need to eat healthy." He said very seriously.

"Chuck. I will not do anything to harm this baby. And if I can't drink alcohol at all or very little…. I think we should together!" He probably won't give up his scotch, but it is worth a try.

"You. Want. Me. To. Give. Up. My. Scotch." He said looking at me with sort of, getting there dark eyes.

"Well. It's for the sake of our baby. I mean, We would be doing it together. How much more supportive of it could you be?" Now I wasn't being serious. It was for my personal enjoyment.

"Blair, I could support anything in any other way"

"I know. I was joking!" He was glaring at me now.

"Oh thank God!" He was laughing now. After our meal in the limo, we were enjoying our silence once again. And once again I break it.

"I win."

"You win what?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Blair, do we have to?" He Drawled on.

"Of course we do. You know ever since the first time I have watched that movie, I have wanted a cat."

"The movie doesn't make any sense, Holly wants to marry a rich man and one day buy furniture."

"Well, some people actually do that!"

"We've both had a long day. Let's just sleep." I was pretty tired so I guess that sounded better than watching a movie.

"Okay"

"I love you Blair"

"I lo-" Just then my phone went off.

"Hey, B! it's me S. I am getting back in town tomorrow morning and I have stuff to tell you! Meet you at the Palace in the morning? Love you and I missed you – S"

"Who was that Blair?" Serena left without a word. She hasn't ever called since she left. No word at all. Chuck knew how sad she was about the situation.

"She's coming back in the morning. I don't know what to do"

"Are you serious?"

"Chuck…"

Thank you so much for your comments! They were amazing(: I will continue this story! So Serena is back in the morning and wants to see Blair and Serena has no idea what went on over the summer. Blair is freaking out and she is pregnant. She and chuck both are excited but how will everyone else act? And what is Chuck's intent for the future…? Give me ideas! Love the reviews! Thank you and keep reading my fanfiction! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as I awake, I realize Chuck is not next to me. I get up and walk around the suite. I think to myself, once this baby is born we won't have much room. IF we do live together. So I go to the bar and see a note.

"Blair, I had some business to do this morning. I will be back soon. I love you. – Chuck"

What business does he have this morning? It's a Sunday! Oh well. Serena is back today. This morning. I guess I have to tell her what happened this summer. When I sit down at the bar and then Chuck comes in through the door.

"I have a surprise for you tonight Blair. Be ready by 6:30" He said with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Now would it?" The smile went away, it was now a smirk.

"Bass you know how much I hate surprises." I was getting more and more irritated and he knew it.

"We don't need to get aggravated now. It's not good for you or baby Bass. After your breakfast with Serena, we will go shopping for tonight. While you are at breakfast I will be out with Nate. Sound okay?"

"Sounds fine. But if you tell me the surprise, we can go lingerie shopping…" I want to know what it is!

"For the first time ever, that is an offer I am willing to refuse." Now he is pouring a scotch. Bass never drinks at 9 in the morning.

"Bass, nervous already?" This time I was the one smirking.

"Chuck Bass never gets nervous." He was definitely nervous. He wouldn't look me in the eye at all.

"Why bring out the scotch so early? I've never seen you like this except when I was dating Nate." I was getting more and more suspicious. Business on a Sunday. Scotch so early in the morning. Shopping trip. Something is wrong.

"Nothing is wrong! Okay? I don't need to explain myself." This time he looked me in the eye.

"I am going to go get ready for breakfast with Serena." I said. He is obviously hiding something from me. And it seems kind of bad.

"Blair, I didn't mean it like that." I went to the closet ignoring what he said. Then I walk into the bathroom and I texted Serena to meet me at the Palace restaurant in 20 minutes. I can't get over what Chuck said. He's hiding something and it sounds bad. I head the door close. Well he's gone. Maybe going shopping with him isn't such a good idea. After I finish applying my makeup, I go downstairs to the restaurant to see Serena. She already had the table and coffee.

"B! I've missed you so much!" She squealed.

"It's good to see you, S." I didn't know how to act still. Maybe after we talk over breakfast everything will be fine.

"So B, What did you do this summer?!"

"Well S, you've missed a lot." She was looking very curious.

"What happened, B!"

"Chuck and I got together, he finally said that he loves me!" I was smiling at the memory.

"Awh, B! That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Now I had to tell her the rest…

"And something else happened Serena." Now it was time for the squealing to stop.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." I also smiled at that.

"Ohmygod. I'm so happy for you! How did Chuck handle it?"

"He actually handled it very well." I said. She looked shocked at that.

"Well, that is very great." I think Serena and I should put this summer behind us, we've been friends for too long to forget everything.

"So S, what did you do on your wild trip?"

"Well, I was with Carter. Nothing bad. He was helping me find my father."

"Carter?" Now I was intrigued

"He was helping me find my father in Fiji." She looked kind of sad.

"Well, did you have any luck?"

"He was there, but I couldn't go talk to him."

"S, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. If he wanted to know me he would have came to me before."

"Well, how about we go shopping this afternoon to catch up on everything. Chuck and I have plans for tonight so I need an outfit."

"I would love to!" She sounded excited. I was too. Chuck would get over it. After this morning, he should know I probably will go with Serena.

"Excellent! We should go now!" Now I started squealing.

"So B, when are you going to tell Eleanor and Cyrus that they are going to have a grandchild?" I never thought about that part. How do we tell the rest of the Upper East Side? What are people going to think of me. Pregnant right out of highschool! What was I thinking!

"I haven't given it much thought actually. We should stop by this afternoon." I was very nervous. Eleanor didn't care for Chuck much. But she was civil when he came to the penthouse. Another reason to live together. Mother doesn't like boyfriend. That always goes well.

"Don't you think you and Chuck should do that together, B?" She is right but I'm not in the talking mood right now with him after this morning. Why can't he just tell me what he's doing!

"S, we or I don't think we are really talking right now." I forgot to mention that to her at breakfast.

"What happened, B?" Her eyes were on me.

"Well I woke up and he wasn't there and he left me a note saying that he had business to do and it's a Sunday and he never works on Sundays. So then when he comes back he tells me he has a surprise for me tonight and that he and I should go shopping this afternoon. Of course I ask what the surprise is and he doesn't tell me then he starts to drink. And you know he doesn't drink in the morning unless something is wrong or he is very nervous about something. And I was asking then he yelled at me and then that was it. Then he left to go be with Nate this morning." I couldn't keep myself from crying. We have never gotten into something like this before. Never.

"Blair, you do know Nate is in the Hamptons right now?" She sort of looked like she was going to kill Chuck.

"What! Are you serious! That mother – chucker is lying to me!" Now I was mad. We are going to have a baby for god sakes and he's out there doing god knows what with god knows who!

"B, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing bad. Does he even know you're not going shopping with him?" And I might have forgot to tell him that too.

"No." I don't feel like talking to that basstard anymore.

"You might want to so he doesn't get worried." I guess I should. But after that, not another word to him.

"Fine." She looked like she was going to laugh.

"Went out shopping with, S. Sorry. – B" I sent it, not expecting a reply

"Aunt Serena! I love that! How far along are you?" She had a hand on my stomach. I wonder how long it will be until the baby starts to show.

"Well, I went to the doctor yesterday and said I was 7 weeks." I smiled. A baby Bass. I wonder how much trouble it will cause. I laughed at the thought of that.

"Awh B! How do you think your mom will act to this?" I didn't think of that either. There are so many things I need to think about right now, but I'm just to distracted.

"S, it's my mother. She over re-acts to everything. She's going to be mad and yell and scream 'how could this happen!'" Hopefully that's all it will be. The last thing I need is for my mother to kick me out of the house.

"She will still love you Blair." She's never really shown it. She's always been to busy and what-not.

"I know. I think we should go to Bendels and pick out a dress for tonight." Even if we aren't talking I think we should still go see my surprise.

"I think that's a great idea!" We found the perfect dress, Chuck will be speechless when he sees it.

"He will love this dress!" Serena agreed with a huge grin on her face.

"You guys will be okay Blair. You are after all Chuck and Blair. You will figure things out. Just don't worry. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. He loves you!" She couldn't say it without a smile either. Everyone knows we are together. 5 minutes after he said it, Gossip Girl sent out a blast.

"Thanks, S. You're right." We get back into the limo and I walk up to Chucks suite. He isn't here and its 5:30. He told me to be ready by 6:30. So I go take a shower, fix my hair and apply my makeup and put on my dress. It's a red dress, just above my knees with a deep V neckline, with a pair of black pumps and a black headband to go with it. He will love it!

I walk around the suite and he still isn't here. I decide to go downstairs to find his driver waiting for me. I walk to him and he holds the door open for me.

"Hello, I was wondering if you know where Chuck is?" I asked before I stepped in the limo.

"I do know, but I have strict instructions not to tell you." He said with a straight face. Come to think of it, that's the only facial expression he uses.

"So typical! Ugh!" I stepped in and the driver shut the door behind me. As I was waiting for the surprise I was thinking about the baby. In a couple of months Chuck and I will be parents. It's the real thing here. I'm started to get a little scared but I won't let it get to me. The limo pulls over to an apartment building. Why on earth are we here. His driver gets out and opens the door for me. When I step out I see Chuck waiting for me.

"You look breathtaking, Blair" He was eyeing me with a grin on his face. Hopefully this morning is forgotten and over with.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad your self, Bass." I am still wondering why we are here!

"Shall we go see your surprise now?" He took my hand. Chuck and Blair holding hands.

"Yes we shall." I was excited to see it. But I don't understand why he was so nervous about everything. We get in the elevator and it stop on the top floor.

"Bass? Did you really?" I was squealing! I can't believe he did this!

"You didn't even see it yet. So you can't be completely sure of what it is." He said pulling out a pair of keys from his pants pocket.

"Well, what else could it be?" I figured it out! This is what he was nervous about? It still didn't make sense.

"I bought us an apartment." He said as walked me inside.

"Ohmygod Chuck!" I kissed him deeply. I couldn't believe it. It was painted and furnished!

"I thought it was more suitable for us. Of course we will still have the Palace suite if we ever need it. But I don't think we will that much." He still was nervous. What else could possibly be wrong with him.

"I love it Chuck. It's huge!" He walked me around the apartment. He even had the nursery done.

"Well this is the foyer. This is the living room." The living room was painted a beautiful shade of green with brown leather couches and a large fire place.

"Well so far it is lovely Chuck." I love it! It is bugger than the penthouse Lily has.

"This is the kitchen, This is the Bedroom, We have 3 spare bedrooms. I thought it would come in handy one day. This is the entertainment room. And then we have the nursery." The bedroom is a shade of deep purple (not surprising for Chuck) with a humongous bed with brown and cream sating sheets, and a window overlooking the whole city and he also had an Audrey Hepburn painting hug on the wall. And of course bathrooms were attached to every bedroom. The entertainment room is a Cream color with brown leather couches again, and a flat screen with all of our favorite movies. It had the effect of a movie theater. And the nursery is gorgeous! It is a light shade of yellow with a dark wooden crib with purple satin sheets, there was a rocking chair in the corner and a changing table and everything a baby could possibly need and want.

"Oh Chuck! It all is wonderful!" I couldn't believe he did this. He went over the top for this!

"There is one more thing Blair." This is might be the answer to my question that's been bugging me all day.

"What is it?" he got down on one knee and pulled a black box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me Blair?"

Thank you so much for your reviews! You keep me going! So Chuck proposes…. What will Blair say? But why did he lie to her this morning about Nate? How will they tell everyone about the baby and what will they say! Pleasse Read and Review! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you marry me?" This was it! This was what he was so nervous about!

"Yes Chuck! I would love to be married to you!" I can't believe any of this! He grabbed me for a long kiss. He then slid the ring onto my ring finger.

"Is this what you were so nervous for earlier?" This had to be it. Nothing else would make sense.

"I didn't want to tell you because it would ruin everything and I wanted this to be perfect for you." Anyway he had planned it would have been perfect because I would have been with him.

"Awh Chuck!" I am going to be Mrs. Chuck Bass! We are going to be the perfect family!

"I think we should tell Eleanor and Cyrus all the news that has happened in the past two days." This is what I am worried about.

"Right now Chuck?" My mother is a very judging person. She won't be happy and she won't approve.

"Yes right now, the limo is outside." He was happy to go to tell her, but I can't stop thinking about the way she will act. Cyrus will give me a hug a say 'not enough!' like he always does. But he and my mother are opposites.

"Okay then." That's all I could manage to say. Right now he wanted to go. It's not a bad time, I just wanted to figure out how to tell her. As we reach the limo we step in. Chuck holds the door open for me.

"Always the Gentleman, Bass." I said smirking.

"Well, I have to be for my lovely fiancé." Fiancé. Moving in. Baby. It's all happening so fast. I can't believe that I am getting married and having a baby. It's all so exhilarating.

"I think I can get used to that. Please let me do the talking when we get there. You know how my mother can be. She is nothing like Lily who is happy about everything." I looked into his eyes and it looked like he understood.

"I couldn't agree more. Tomorrow we are having breakfast with Lily and the rest of them. Is that alright?" He always plans ahead of time. His eyes were full of joy. I've never seen him like this before.

"It's perfect Chuck. My mother is going to be very mad. I hope you know that. And we need to schedule a doctors appointment for sometime next week." I stated. We have to be serious about this baby.

"That is fine. I will set up an appointment with the best doctor in Manhattan." As we arrived in the Penthouse, Dorota greeted us.

"Hello Mister Chuck and Miss Blair. It is surprise to see you." It actually was a surprise. I basically haven't been in that house since I've been with Chuck.

"Hi Dorota, Is my mother here?"

"Yes Miss Blair. She in living room." Here we go…

"Hello Mother, Cyrus."

"Blair, Chuck. What a surprise to see you." Her facial expression was plain. Like it normally is.

"We actually came here to tell you something." Chuck said. I thought he was going to be quiet while I tell them.

"Mother, Cyrus. I am moving in with Chuck." Her face totally transformed.

"That is out of the question Blair. You haven't even been together for long." She stood up to face me.

"Mother! Let me finish!" I almost shouted. That wasn't even the worst part yet.

"Go on then."

"I am pregnant and we are getting married!" I smiled at that and so did chuck. My mother obviously wasn't thrilled and that's when Cyrus stood up.

"Congratulations Blair! Same to you Chuck! Give me a hug." Cyrus seemed thrilled to. My mother was speechless.

"You will not have that baby and marry him!" She yelled.

"I will have this baby and I will marry him. You have never really been a mother so I don't see what changed your mind after all these years! I will most defiantly not get rid of this baby!" I was now shouting at her. I could see that Chuck was refraining from saying something.

"Eleanor, calm down. You should be happy that Blair is going to start a family and she's found the person that she wants to spend the rest of her life with." Cyrus was always more understanding.

"I will not calm down! She is throwing her life away by the minute. The baby won't make things any easier on her at all. I realized that when I had a child!" Now I was crying

"Eleanor! You have no right to talk to Blair like that or say that about her! She is not throwing her life away! And one thing she will never do is make the same mistakes you did! She always fought for you attention but you were always to busy or wishing Serena was your own. You have no right to say anything that you are saying now!" Chuck couldn't keep quiet any longer. Cyrus was speechless and Eleanor kept fighting.

"Coming from the boy who ran away from my daughter when she said 'I love you" and then again and again. You had sex with any woman and that hurt Blair. You are the one who has no right to tell me anything. I don't see why she wants to be with you. She obviously is making the biggest mistake of her life." Eleanor stated. She glared at both me and Chuck.

"Well Mother, I don't think any of what you said is true. I will do as I please and you can stay out of that. You can stay out of my life and this baby's life if that's what you want. I came here to tell you how happy I am and you can't seem to accept that. I see why daddy left you. Now if you can excuse us, I have some packing to do." I stopped crying when I said that. If that's what she wants to believe then she can. Chuck puts his arm around my waist and we walk up to my soon to be old bed room.

"I can't believe her! She knows how I feel about you and all of this! She can't tell me what to do anymore! She is cra-" Chuck kissed me for a long moment.

"What's done is done. You were great and right Blair. She will come around. She probably is just shocked." Chuck said as he was taking clothes out of my closet. Even though most of them were packed and at the new penthouse.

"We are not going to be like our parents at all." I said laughing.

"I will drink to that" Chuck said. As we came back downstairs, Eleanor and Cyrus were still sitting and drinking tea. We walked past them. I shot Cyrus an apologetic look and he returned with a smile. I will cal him soon. We said our goodbyes to Dorota (who will probably come with us to the new apartment.)

"I can't wait for the wedding! It will be the talk of New York. We should have it before I start to show though." I was rambling and he was just staring at me with loving eyes.

"We will have it whenever you want. We will hire a planner that you can boss around.. you know I am only kidding about that part. But we will hire one. It will be perfect no matter what." It will be perfect. As long as we are together with Baby Bass. Everything will be perfect.

"I just wonder how we should tell everyone" Just then our phones went off.

_GG Blast: Hello Upper East Siders. It's been a long summer without me. Since it's been so long, looks like I have to catch you up. Our Queen B and Womanizer are living together. Not only that but they are expecting and getting married. Who knew that they both would be parents one day. Looks like we will have royalty and a play boy mixed into one soon. Lets hope that B doesn't drive him insane and that he doesn't cheat on her. But what would it be if that never happened? No fun and games. Xoxo Gossip Girl._

"Well I think that's already taken care of." He seemed slightly upset that she told everyone and not us.

"How did she find out so fast! We just got engaged an hour ago!" I was upset too. I wanted it to come from us and not some girl behind the computer.

"Well at least everyone knows now and we don't have to worry about that part." The disappointment from his voice was gone. He sounded more relieved.

"I think the wedding should be in two months." I had to say it. It's perfect timing.

"Are you sure? That sounds perfect." He had a smile on. He was just as excited as I was.

"The time will be beautiful, beginning of October. We could find a planner tomorrow. Jenny Humphrey could make my dress if I ask. And we could have everyone we know there. But we have our exceptions." I think we could make this all work and make it my dream wedding.

"If that's what you want, we will do that." He was so willing to give me what I wanted. I feel like he should get what he wants. We arrive back at the penthouse with our stuff, ready to move in.

"Chuck, you're giving me everything I want, I think you should get something in return."

"And what were you thinking of Blair?" He was smirking at this.

"It's hard to explain but I can show you instead."

"Did I tell you how ravishing you look tonight Blair?"

"No you didn't" We made love that night to celebrate everything that has happened except for the Eleanor thing. When we both woke up the next morning we had to get ready to go to Lily's. Even though they all probably know the news.

"Lily, it's good to see you." Chuck said.

"Its good to see the both of you. Congratulations to you two!" Lily greeted.

"Thank you Lily. That means a lot to us." She and Serena have been the only really happy ones so far. So it does mean a lot to us.

"Sit, Sit. Join us for breakfast." We followed her to the table. Everyone was there, Serena, Eric, Jenny, Rufus, Dan, Nate, even Vanessa.

"Hello everyone" I said. Serena got up to give me a hug and she congratulated us.

"I'm so happy for you , man." Nate told Chuck.

"But have fun dealing with her." Nate joked and Chuck smirked.

"Oh Nate! It's not that bad!" I said.

"Congratulations Blair and Chuck. You will make a beautiful family." Rufus and Jenny both said. We thanked everyone and caught up with each other.

"Jenny I was wondering." I asked her. We got over what happened in school over the past few years. It was time to put it behind us.

"Yeah Blair?" It was sort of awkward but we could work through it.

"I was wondering if you could make my wedding dress. You would get so much publicity and I would really love it." She was smiling and she squealed.

"Yes Blair! I would be honored!" She got up and hugged me.

"Could it be done in two months? We want an October wedding?" I asked. I want everything to be perfect for me and Chuck.

"Of course it can!" She was so excited she was clapping her hands. Chuck was smirking.

"So did you tell Eleanor the news Sweetheart?" Lily questioned. She deserved to know what happened. Lily has always been there for me, like a second mother. But more relaxed.

"We did, last night. She didn't take it so well. She started yelling and telling me how big of a mistake I am making. She told me I could not marry Chuck and I can not have this baby." I said. I wasn't surprised at my mothers words last night. I had expected it.

"That is preposterous! I will call her right now and tell her that she is wrong." Lily was determined to change her mind. As Lily called, I went upstairs with Serena and Jenny so we could discuss the wedding. Jenny is making a design already and Serena can't wait to be the Maid of Honor. Serena took me into her room to tell me something private.

"Go ahead, S." I said curious to what could be so private.

"I slept with Carter Baizen and I think I have feelings for him."

--

You guys are amazing! So everyone knows the news. And happy. But what will Blair think about Carter and Serena? How will she handle that? Review please! Comments are always welcome! Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

"You slept with Carter?" I wasn't as shocked as any of us thought I would be. I was sure he would have tried something with her sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, B. I know you too had a thing, and if you don't want me to have feelings for him I will try my hardest not too." She was very sincere about everything. I didn't know how to re-act to any of this.

"S, I honestly couldn't care less. I'm the happiest I have ever been and Carter can't come in the way of that. And we didn't really have a thing, it was to make Chuck jealous." Carter and I could never be a thing. He is just too weird.

"So this isn't weird for you at all, B?" She asked. She was hoping, I could hear it in her voice.

"Well it is weird! But not like that! Carter being with someone like you is weird. But if it's what you want, go for it. I won't judge you, like you haven't judged me and Chuck." She hasn't judged me and Chuck at all, and I am grateful for that. No one has, well except Gossip Girl. But we don't know who she is yet.

"Oh thanks, B! That means a lot! We should all have dinner sometime!" Serena squealed. Me, Chuck, Serena, Carter at dinner together? I wonder how Chuck will re-act to that.

"We should tonight! Just don't tell Chuck, leave that to me. I don't know what he will say to that. How does 8 sound? Oh and you get to see the apartment he bought us! It even has a nursery for our baby!" I am so excited to show Serena the new place. Dinner will be very exciting… for the most part.

"That sounds perfect! I can't wait to see it!" She had a huge grin on her face, and she grabbed me for a hug.

"I think we should get back to breakfast. We've been gone longer than anticipated." We have been gone for quite a few minutes

"Good idea, B. So have you guys come up with any names yet?" She was joking at this.

"We still have a while to think about that." I was laughing at her question. That will be an argument between me and Chuck.

"I know!" She was cracking up. I took my seat next to Chuck and in between Serena again.

"What was that all about?" Chuck whispered in my ear.

"I will explain later. I'm extremely hungry." I said. I didn't know how to tell Chuck that Carter Baizen is coming to our apartment tonight. And of course Chuck already has my plate already filled.

"So what do guys have planned for your wedding so far?" Jenny asked. You could tell she was excited by hearing it in her voice.

"Well little J, well not little anymore. I believe it is now Queen J. We just started with everything. We have two months and I think we could get it done by then. Don't you think so Chuck?"

"Blair, I think you can do anything and I believe that the two months that we have, you will finish with much time left." He seem confident on his statement. I do too. We are Chuck and Blair. We can do anything we put our minds to. I just simply smiled at that with his hand rubbing my back.

"What do you plan with school Blair?" Rufus asked.

"Well, I do intend on going to school. Our baby won't change that. I will just take some time off when I need to and I will get my work done and everything. But other than that, everything will be perfect." I actually haven't thought of this until now. It all seems like it will work.

"Well that all seems lovely dear. I'm sure you won't have any problems at all." Lily said. She was always like a second mother to me. Now my own mother won't even talk to me.

"Since we all are talking about school, I am not attending Brown this fall." Serena said. Everyone's jaws dropped. She's always dreamed of going to Brown. Ever since we were little girls. I wanted Yale, she wanted Brown.

"Excuse me Serena, I think I mistook you." Lily stated. Her eyes had narrowed in disbelief.

"Mom, You heard me correctly. It's not my time right now and I think I should take a year off." Lily was a little upset. She wasn't really showing any emotion. Everyone's jaws were still dropped but Eric's, he didn't seem shocked at all. Like he knew all along.

"Serena that is preposterous! You have wanted Brown forever and know that you have it, you don't want it anymore! Blair is having a baby and she is still going to school and she is getting married for goodness sakes! Not that I am not happy for them. I am extremely happy don't get me wrong." Lily said calmly. She had managed to keep the tension low. It seemed just like a normal conversation.

"Mom, she has other things on her mind right now. I feel just the same. She shouldn't go." Eric had said. This is about the only thing he said this morning besides congratulations.

"And why do you think that Eric?" Lily seemed suspicious. Something was wrong and she had to know it.

"Mom, I know where my father is staying." Serena said looking down at her plate, playing with the food with her fork.

"Serena. How did you even find him?" Lily was in complete shock. She didn't seem to know what to say or do. Rufus was still deciding if it was his place to say something.

"When I went to Europe this summer, I looked for him. But we lost him and then when we left. We had found out where he was staying permanently."

"Who is we and how did you figure this out?" Lily still was in shock.

"Carter Baizen and his P.I."

"I think it is time you both should leave. I am so sorry we had to cut this morning short. We will do it again soon." Lily said, with a sincere voice. I think it was our place to leave right now.

"It is understandable, Lily. We will do this again some other time." Chuck said. He seemed to understand, yet he didn't.

"Goodbye all." Chuck and I said as we were leaving. We got into his limo and headed off to our apartment. Maybe I don't need the full on college experience when I have a home with my soon to be husband and our baby.

"Serena is coming for dinner and she's bringing a guest. I hope that's alright with you?" I asked knowing his answer, but I didn't want Serena's presence later to be unknown.

"That is fine with me." Chuck said. Something seemed wrong but I wasn't going to ask just yet. We arrived at our home in a matter of minutes. Chuck was quiet the whole time.

"Chuck what is the matter? No secrets here." I said, hoping he would tell me.

"Do you really think that I can run a multi- billion dollar company?" Chuck said. Of course he was nervous, he was starting next week.

"Of course you can Chuck! I have faith in you. I know you can and I'm sure everyone else does. Even baby Bass thinks so." I wasn't lying at all. Everyone has faith in him. He won't mess this up this time.

"You're right. Everything is perfect right now. There won't be anything wrong at all. Thank you for believing in me." Chuck said with a grin on his face. Not his usual smirk. He rested a hand on my stomach.

"Just as long as I can decorate your office for you." I said smiling at him, he smiled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"So how are we doing dinner? Do you need to borrow Dorota?" We only have a couple of hours left. And I still don't know how to tell Chuck about Carter tonight.

"We will need her, and I think I will try my hand at cooking." He looked terrified at my comment.

"Are you sure you can cook, I mean we can get something from Butter and call it a day." Chuck said, I've cooked for him once before and well, it didn't go so well.

"Chuck Bass doesn't like a Waldorf's womans cooking? Tisk tisk. And that idea sounds perfect. You choose what you want for dinner tonight and will you call Dorota while I call the wedding planner and I set up? Thank you, Bass." I walked right out of the room with my cell phone not waiting for a reply from him.

"Love you too Waldorf!" I heard him yell after me, then I heard him on the phone with Dorota.

"Hello, This is Melissa speaking."

"Hi Melissa, this is Blair Waldorf." I said into the phone.

"Oh hello Ms. Waldorf! How may I help you?"

"I would love for you to be my wedding planner."

"That sound great. When are you planning the wedding?"  
"Well me and Mr. Bass are planning for October."

"Okay then, how about we have a meeting tomorrow afternoon and we will see from then. Sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful. Goodbye." I hung up. All I need to do is get ready since we don't need much setting up since it all is perfect.

"Chuck, were are you going?" I asked as he was walking out the door.

"I have to pick up Dorota." He said opening the door.

"Okay, I love you." I said and he smirked.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

"But can you say it twice?" I said jokingly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He said looking as if he could go one forever.

"Go before it gets too late Bass!" I said rushing him out the door. I put on a emerald green dress, just above my knee, put my hair up into a messy but elegant bun, and put on the Erickson Beamon necklace chuck gave me for my seventeenth birthday with a pair of black peep toe pumps. Chuck went to pick up the food, Dorota had set up drinks for us and appetizers.

"You look stunning Blair." Chuck stated as he handed the bags of food to Dorota.

"Thank you Bass. Now Serena should be here any second." Just as I said that, we heard heels on the tiled floor. We didn't see them yet but we heard someone.

"So I have heard that Blair Waldorf is marrying Chuck Bass, and is pregnant with his child." Chucks face completely turned.

"Carter Baizen is here!?" Chuck whisepered, seeming upset.

"I may have forgotten to tell you that…."

--

So Carter is over when Chuck doesn't want him anywhere near him or his fiancé. What will happen with the boys? Will Eleanor try to make peace with her Daughter?

I am so sorry it took me so long to write! But your reviews encouraged me! Thank you so much you guys! xoxo


End file.
